nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Federal Law
Proverb Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day, teach a man to fish and you feed him for life - English Proverb (http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Charity) Criminal law Is it just me, or does Criminal law book sound strange? SjorskingmaWikistad 14:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hahha, Dutch is way better: "crimineel wetboek" (a law book which is criminal) and "criminelewetboek" (a law book on what's criminal etc) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Proper English would be "penal law". 11:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Plans for this page I will be adding all approved bills to the FedLaw soon, and I will also clean up the page a bit. Don't be mistaken, though: all approved bills are implemented. It's just the page that's a bit not-up-to-date :) 09:48, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Article 3 - Firearms Act is missing here. Where has it gone? How can justice be done if the tools are missing? Aesopos 06:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed--it figures heavily in a current court case; you are more than welcome to use this draft User:Knoodelhed/Incubator/(Draft) Firearms Act and build upon it. knoodelhed 22:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Aha! Found it, and very nicely detailed: Forum:Second_Chamber#049._Firearms_Act. knoodelhed 23:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) A problem with the labour law In Article 3 - Labor Law Act there doesn't mention any paid vacation time for the employees. We should put in the law something about that. In Traspes we have Law 2/1962, s. 5e says that "Se le paga salario completo a un empleado por 20 días de vacaciones por año.", every employee is paid 20 days of vacations every year. Traspes (talk) :I don't think that is usually in the national law. In the Netherlands, there is something called the collective labourer's agreement, which secures those rights. It is practically a document signed by employer and employee; through concurrence on the national level, rights such as these are usually enshrined in those agreements. --OuWTB 14:59, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::But in Lovia, do we have a collective agreement?? Traspes (talk) 15:02, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Considering the amount of Unions we have and the fact that workers have had a lot of power from the very beginning of Lovia I would assume so. But I don't think its a bad idea to put legislation ensuring such negotiations occur. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:10, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that could be a good idea as long as it is not too specific. There are jobs in which it is impossible to take a vacation (priest for example). --OuWTB 17:37, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::A priest still needs his rest, and you can still get someone to substitute in for a week or so. I like the way that the Traspesian law is fairly extensive, plus if we codify vacation time in the law we eliminate any chance for loopholes. HORTON11: • 17:50, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Putting a minimum can mean a race to the bottom but we do think we need to set some sort of bare minimum and encourage negotiation upwards from there. On what Oos said, we should make sure that the law isn't a cage but a facilitator so therefore I would agree. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:11, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I am opposed to the idea of government mandating any holiday time for the private sector. The idea of enshrining this for the public sector, however, is fine by me. I just think that the govt. interfering with the free market is inappropriate. The laborers have not been taken advantage of (that we know of) without this law, therefore we should not add another regulation to businesses. 22:55, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::@Horton: A Catholic priest has devoted his life to the Church. A priest is a combining factor in a community, he knows the people well. A substitute will not work. Therefore, mandating holiday time is indeed not possible. However, we could introduce some "rights". The exact formula should be very careful though. --OuWTB 10:06, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::I would agree, as I said before we should be careful and think this through and create a method of facilitation not dictation. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:29, August 16, 2014 (UTC)